Untameable
by ClaireEve13
Summary: There was something about the werewolf in Grimmauld place that would not leave her mind. Something wild, maybe. Something untameable. Something that would take her and ravish her until she could barely stand on her own two feet. Maybe that was why Hermione was so drawn to Remus.
Hermione and Remus

There was something about the werewolf in Grimmauld place that would not leave her mind. Something wild, maybe. Something untameable. Something that would take her and ravish her until she could barely stand on her own two feet. Maybe that was why Hermione was so drawn to Remus. And maybe it was because he was older than she and therefore more mature. He certainly had the demeanour of someone sophisticated but with hidden motives. Like the fact he turned to a werewolf every full moon and was wild and pure for that one night. Something inside her growled with the anticipation, the imagination of calm, collected Remus being wild. More importantly, being wild with her.

Yes, there was definitely something about that Werewolf who lived in number 12 Grimmauld place.

Too many. She had had too many firewhiskies and now she was staring at an unbeknownst Remus imagining him with bared teeth, growling with lust. She tried to look away but it was too late, he had caught her staring and he smile turned sly or maybe that was just how it looked to her. She hoped it was real. She hoped that smiled meant something else. Oh, she hoped.

She, Harry, Sirius and Remus were in the sitting room relaxing, warming themselves up with firewhiskey against the chill of the harsh winter air outside. The fireplace was blaring and it was the only room in the house with any heat. However, Ginny, Fred, George, Ron and Mrs Weasley were back home with Mr Weasley, keeping him company after another accident with a bewitched skipping rope in a muggle playground had hit his eye, temporarily blinding him in one eye. He was told to avoid bright light because it slowed down healing and if he wanted his full sight recovered, darkness was best. That left Hermione with the boys.

Everybody seemed merry in spirits, laughing together at whatever had been said when Remus sat himself down next to Hermione. Her heart jumped.

"Hello, little bookworm. How are you feeling?" He was most definitely drunk as he casually put his arm on the back of the sofa but he was at such a distance that it didn't land around Hermione. She was actually disappointed.

"Better now you're talking to me." she blurted. Damn firewhiskey.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Really? How so?"

Before she could reply, an idea sparked and she turned her body toward him. "I actually need some help. With a book."

Remus' eyebrows furrowed. "Help? What kind of help?" his drink sloshed slightly and he glanced down at it then finished it in one big gulp. Hermione did the same. The liquid burnt her throat but it felt good. It shocked her awake and it gave her confidence.

Hermione tried to think of a book she might have needed help with but nothing came to mind so her plan moved in a new direction. "It's…I can't remember the name of it. I put it back in the library. I could just show you?" she got up off the sofa and then purposely hesitated, making it seem she was thinking. "Why don't you come with me? It'll be quicker." she suggested. It sounded reasonable.

Remus smiled and got up from his seat. "Lead the way, m' lady." He did a long dramatic sweep of the arm, guiding the way ahead. She giggled, she couldn't help it. She wasn't entirely sure she had seen Remus drunk before, not like this anyway. She didn't know what to make of it, truthfully, but he was making this so easy.

She looked around at the other two but they were so engrossed in conversation, exaggerating with arm waves and hand gestures. They were not paying the pair any attention. She walked ahead and up the steps, acutely aware that her ass was in direct line of sight of Remus.

She didn't have much of a plan after getting Remus alone in the library. She was rather surprised she got this far so easily but Remus had seemed eager. Did he like her too? No, she was being ridiculous. He was just being nice. He was just trying to help like the professor that he was. She was too young for him, he wouldn't want her.

Half-way up the steps she began to have crippling doubt. What if he rejected her? What if he said there was no way in hell he'd want a frizzy young thing like her? Oh god, what have I done? She thought.

They were already standing right outside the library by the time Hermione was almost in a panic.

"Are we going in?" Remus asked, hand reached out for the handle. He was smirking. She was sure of it this time. His smile was sly and sneaky and Hermione's mind went blank. Maybe he did want her.

They walked inside and Hermione walked to the wall of books on shaky legs. She pretended to look for a minute before pulling out a random book. Ah, good, she remembered this one. At least she could pretend effectively.

She walked back over to Remus and opened the book to page 38 (she had to pretend to find the page she wanted).

"See?" she said, just as Remus came up behind her, much closer than was necessary, in her opinion. She could feel his warm, whiskey breath on her ear. She swung the opposite arm around her head and pulled her hair away from her neck. "Can you see better?" she asked, but really she just wanted to feel his breath on her neck. She subconsciously exposed her neck more, arousal was creeping around her, soaking her underwear. God, I'm going to lose my nerve, she thought.

"Yes, I can see. It doesn't look too difficult to me." he said, slowly, breathing on her neck. Hermione just about suppressed her moan but she had a feeling he heard it. He turned to look at her face better over her shoulder for just a second before leaning toward her slightly. "You just wanted me alone, didn't you?" he breathed. This time Hermione could not suppress a breathy gasp. She felt him smile as he reached down just a bit more and kissed her neck.

The book clunked onto the floor and Hermione let her head fall back.

"It was obvious, you know." he murmured against her neck. "I knew you were watching me all day. More so after your seventh shot of alcohol." his hands slid around her waist. The heat, the touch, the gentleness was electrifying to her senses. The gentle side of Remus. The sensual side of Remus.

She craved the wild side of Remus. The untameable.

"I couldn't help it." Hermione breathed, letting Remus' hands roam up and down her sides, grazing her breasts. She gasped and closed her eyes.

"Why?" his voice changed then, to a higher octave, a louder note. "I'm nothing but monster and a professor. Why do you want me?" he continued to kiss her neck but Hermione turned to face him. He never let his hands drop and now their chests were pressed together.

"I want you because of what you are. Because you're calm and collected. Because you're wild and untameable. The combination drives me wild. I want to see your wild side. I want to feel it. I want to feel you letting loose on me. I want all of you." She reached up and kissed him before he could say anything. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her waist, pulling her up, pulling her close and she felt a shock against her groin. His erection was pressing against her, trying to break free.

"I could hurt you." Remus whispered so quietly that if she wasn't so close she might not have heard him. "So easily. I don't want to hurt. I can't completely be myself with you. I'm untameable."

"That doesn't scare me, Remus. Quite the opposite. I like wild. I want to know what it feels like. I don't care about being hurt. I trust you." she kissed him lightly on the lips and then set to work on his shirt. Remus placed a hand over hers.

"I want you too. For longer than maybe I should have but I don't know about this."

"Trust me." she replied, looking into his eyes, hoping that he can trust her and she him.

She took off his shirt and slid it off him.

He seemed to have decided something because he picked up his shirt and went to the door. She was about to ask where he was going when he told her to go to his room, since there was a bed in there. Hermione followed quickly, keeping pace as they ran down the hall and they closed the door behind them.

Remus turned to Hermione and pushed her back on the bed, pulling her shirt up over her head and working on her trousers while Hermione unclipped her bra. Within what seemed like seconds Hermione was lying naked in the middle of Remus' bed while he was still undressing, he pulled down his boxers revealing his hard-as-rock erection vertical to his body. He was stood at the bottom of the bed before he crawled his way up toward her and without a word opened her legs and began to kiss her inner thighs. Oh my, she thought. She had been expecting him to be so…experienced. She knew, of course, that he had had sex before. He was crazy hormonal at one point. He must have had the girls lining up. No, he was very much experienced, using his expert tongue to flick and swish and lick her clit and folds. The wet warmth of his mouth felt incredible and she was clutching at the bed sheets as his tongue flicked and flicked again over her sensitive clitoris.

"Oh….Remus." she breathed out.

She felt him smile into her wetness before he came up for air and climbed up to kiss her. He hadn't bothered to wipe his face but she didn't care. She wanted to taste what Remus did to her. How he made her feel. As he was kissing her, he positioned himself using his hips so that the head of his dick was between her folds and in one swift motion he pushed himself in. all of himself and she groaned loudly. He was big. Oh, he was much bigger than she thought. He stayed like that for a second before he started thrusting into her. Thrusting hard, letting some of his wild side out. She could see the exertion and power on his face. He huffed out with each powerful thrust. The bed shook, the mattress squeaked and Hermione moaned loudly.

"I'll have to gag you unless you want the whole house to hear us." He growled at her.

She grinned but clamped her mouth shut which only lasted a few seconds before she moaned loudly again.

"Right, that's it." he placed a hand over her mouth, leaving her nose free and pressed down hard enough that only little sound came out. Hermione's body began to shudder with arousal. She was close already. She breathed in the smell of sweat and whiskey on his hand and let her body come painfully hard around Remus. He lifted his hand off and leant his hands either side of her head while he fucked her faster, faster, and then he came too, groaning, growling, grunting with each spurt of come, with each throb of his dick. He took a deep breath, pulled out of Hermione and rolled over onto the bed. They were both breathing heavily and Hermione was only just aware she was lying in a pool of wetness where they had both came. The cold air on her wet skin shocked her senses awake. She wasn't exactly sober but she was more awake than she felt in such a long time.

"Fuck." Remus gasped. "Wow. It's…it'd been a while." he caught his breath again. "I didn't mean to finish so quickly."

"Remus. That was amazing. Stop worrying." She rolled onto her side and placed a hand on his chest which was covered in hair. Strange, she had imagined he would be mostly bare, even though he was a werewolf. He was so sexy, she could barely stop looking at him, at the body she had imagined so many times but it's never like the real thing. No matter how times you picture something or even remember something it's never the same as the real thing right in front of you.

"You know. I think the others might wonder where we've gone." Remus breathed a laugh. He was still lying there, still, gasping fast, chest heaving.

"I almost forgot about the other two. Oops." Hermione got up off the bed, tested her legs which were quite shaky indeed, and began to dress, searching the floor for whichever piece of clothing she was going to dress in next. Eventually Remus regained enough air to dress too.

They were about to leave when Remus grabbed Hermione's waist and pulled her in for another mind-blowing kiss. He touched as much of her body as he could reach before suddenly letting go. Hermione stumbled backward, breathing hard.

"Wow. I don't think I'll ever get used to that." she swept her hair out of her face before opening the door and they went down stairs.

"Where did you two disappear to?" Sirius asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow at Remus. They both had a slight flush to their cheeks and dishevelled hair. It wasn't hard to guess what happened.

"Hermione needed help with a book." Remus shrugged and sat down on the sofa, helping himself to a glass of firewhiskey. Hermione sat down on the arm chair and tried to slow her racing heart.

"Looks like you both just ran a marathon." Harry smirked. He knew. He knew and now he was just teasing them.

"I don't know what you're talking about." huffed Hermione, crossing her arms in defiance. Too much, Hermione, she told herself.

Sirius and Harry both smirking knowingly at each other.

"We know. We heard Hermione's cries of pleasure." Sirius tried to hide his laugh but failed miserably.

"Plus we heard the bed shaking and banging against the wall. You two really don't know subtle, do you?" Harry actually did laugh and Sirius joined in. They laughed and laughed and did not stop until Remus shouted over them.

"When was the last time either of you got laid?" He raised an eyebrow, daring them to lie.

They stopped laughing and turned away. Hermione smiled at Remus and sipped her drink.


End file.
